Yasumasa Kitagawa
Yasumasa Kitagawa (北川 保昌) is a former Konami sound composer and musician who joined Capcom. Kitagawa has contributed to the video game industry since 1997 with titles such as the Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon series (1997-1998) as well as the Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu series (2003-2005). Within this period he has also produced some original work under the alias myu~. He is also a part of the sound unit Rock-Men along with Masahiro Aoki, and as such, put out an album in late 2011 and again the following year. Production History *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars'' (2010) -- Arrangement ("Across the Border (2010)") (Theme Songs), Composer *''Capcom Music Collection Vol.1'' (CD) (2010) *''Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D'' (2011) -- Sound *''We are Rock-Men!'' (CD) (2011) *''EX Troopers'' (2012) -- Music *''We are Rock-Men! 2'' (CD) (2012) *''Professor Layton VS Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney'' (2012) -- Music *''Rockman Dystopia'' (CD) (2015) *''Dai Gyakuten Saiban: Naruhodo Ryunosuke no Boken'' (2015) -- Music *''Rockman.EXE 15th Arrange Best Track'' (CD) (2016) *''Umbrella Corps'' (2016) *''Dai Gyakuten Saiban 2: Naruhodou Ryuunosuke no Kakugo'' (2017) *''Rockman X Anniversary Collection Soundtrack'' (CD) (2018) *''Mega Man X Legacy Collection'' (2018) -- Music Composer *''Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2'' (2018) -- Music Composer *''Rockman 11 Original Soundtrack'' (CD) (2018) Song Credits Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars *Across the Border 2010 -- Arrangement Capcom Music Collection Vol.1 *self-realization (Senjo no Ookami Arrange Version) -- Arrangement We are Rock-Men! *We are Rock-Men! -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Start -- Bass *Opening Stage -- Bass *Ending -- Bass *Stage Select -- Arrangement, Bass *Dark Man Stage (Side-D) -- Arrangement, Bass *Flash Man Stage -- Arrangement, Bass *Ending -- Arrangement, Bass *Title -- Arrangement, Bass *Flutter vs. Gesellschaft -- Bass We are Rock-Men! 2 *Metamorphose -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Stage 1 -Omegaman Mix- -- Arrangement (w/Masahiro Aoki) *Snake Man Stage -- Arrangement *Theme of Rockman EXE -- Arrangement *Sky Wave -- Arrangement *Metamorphose feat. Dimension -- Composition & Arrangement Rockman Dystopia *Vertical Resonance -- Arrangement Rockman.EXE 15th Arrange Best Track *Virus Busting -- Arrangement Rockman X Anniversary Collection Soundtrack *Orbit (Nostalgic) -- Composition & Arrangement Mega Man X Legacy Collection *The World of X -- Composition & Arrangement, Guitars *Orbit -- Composition & Arrangement, Guitars *Gallery (Relaxed) -- Composition & Arrangement, Guitars *Give It a Shot -- Composition & Arrangement *Presage -- Composition & Arrangement *Gravity -- Composition & Arrangement, Guitars *Stage Start -- Arrangement, Guitars *X - Boss 2 -- Arrangement, Guitars *X2 - Boss 2 -- Arrangement, Guitars *X3 - Boss 2 (Extended) -- Arrangement, Guitars *X4 - Boss -- Arrangement, Guitars *X5 - Boss (Extended) -- Arrangement, Guitars (w/Yasuyuki Tsujino) *X6 - Boss -- Arrangement, Guitars *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement, Guitars *Warning -- Composition & Arrangement *Re;Future -- Composition & Arrangement, Guitars (w/Taisuke Fujisawa) *Give It a Shot (Extended) -- Composition & Arrangement, Guitars (w/Taisuke Fujisawa) *Stage Clear -- Arrangement, Guitars *Gravity (Result) -- Composition & Arrangement Also known as "Gravity (Reprise)" *Overcome -- Composition & Arrangement, Guitars *Re;Future feat. Erica -- Composition & Arrangement, Guitars *Total Result -- Arrangement Also known as "Cheers (from Password)" *Gallery -- Composition & Arrangement, Guitars *Re;Future feat. Janet -- Composition & Arrangement, Guitars Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2 *The Crisis Continues -- Composition & Arrangement, Guitars *End of File -- Composition & Arrangement, Guitars *Break Out -- Composition & Arrangement, Guitars Rockman 11 Original Soundtrack *Block Man Stage (Arranged) -- Arrangement Category:Composers Category:Articles in need of images Category:Real-life people Category:Male people